The present invention relates to an exercise device for a person's upper extremities and maladies thereof such as "tennis elbow," and more particularly to an adapter from which the exercise device is readily formed by attachment of a suitable weight to one end of the adapter and securement of the other end of the adapter around a handle such as the handle of a tennis racket, a baseball bat or any suitable rod. In exercise devices of this type, usually the user grasps the handle with both hands to rotate the handle and to cause the weight to be raised and lowered by the user. Additionally, the user may raise and lower the weight with or without rotating the handle.
While various types of exercise devices have been utilized for exercising a person's upper extremities, these devices have been specially constructed such that the handle and usually the weight are integral parts of the unit. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,475,656 and 3,806,121. As will be apparent from the disclosures of these patents, these devices are bulky and cumbersome and are not easily stored when the devices are not in use.